1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a means for providing input to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device, an accessory that is attached to and detached from the electronic device, and a method of processing an input in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic devices have been developed to include various functions. The electronic devices are provided with display units for the effective use of the various functions. For example, smart phones have, on the front sides thereof, display units (e.g., touch screens) that respond to touches. The electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) may receive inputs of fingers or input units (e.g., stylus pens, digitizer pens, etc.) and may output various types of data based on the received inputs.
In addition, various types of applications (e.g., also referred to as “Apps”) may be installed and executed on the electronic devices. Various input units (e.g., touch screens, buttons, mouses, keyboards, sensors, etc.) may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic devices.
However, a method is needed for using a pen to perform various operations of an electronic device.